Heroes
by Writer's Block247
Summary: AU: Wonder who our favorite Bohemian heroes are? Well, read and find out. ONESHOT!


Disclaimer – I own nothing of the musical, RENT. It belongs to its respected owner – Jonathon Larson (RIP).

A/N: After seeing the movie, Superman, for the second time yesterday, I thought about how the RENT characters must have a hero or some important person in their lives. So I thought that I would write a story about it.

Summary – AU: Everyone needs a hero, right? Well, here's what our favorite Bohemians have to say about their heroes. One-shot.

Rating: K

Genre: General

**Heroes  
**By Writer's Block247

JOANNE'S HERO:

My hero is my mom because she's always supported my decisions in my life and she's always been there for me. I love her so much and I'm so glad that she and my dad love Maureen as much as I do.

My mom never judges someone by the color of their skin or their background. She accepts a person for who they are and that's what I love about her. I don't know what I would do without her.

* * *

ROGER'S HERO:

My hero is my best friend, Mark Cohen. Without him, I probably would be dead by now. He's helped me through everything – April's death, my withdrawal and everything in between.

Mark is someone who can make me laugh whenever I've had the worst day in my life. I'm so grateful for him and I don't know how I could live without him in my life.

* * *

MIMI'S HERO:

My heroes are my parents – they went through so much and worked for so little. Plus, they helped raise four kids – me being the oldest.

After my mom died in April of '89, I was in complete shock. I felt like I couldn't go on with my life. She was an amazing woman and just the sweetest little thing. She would always make sure that we were dressed warmly enough and had plenty of peanut butter on our sandwiches.

I love her and I always will.

* * *

MARK'S HERO:

My hero is probably – I hate to admit it – my dad. I don't know why I chose him – probably because underneath all the anger he was holding in, he had a good side to him. He would spoil my sister and I so much when we were younger. Since he died at the beginning of last year, I've missed bonding with him. In fact, he was the one who got me interested in filming, so I'm happy about that.

* * *

ANGEL'S HERO:

My biggest hero is my one hundred year old grandmother. Seeing what she went through all those years ago has made me look up to her. She's one of those people who always has a smile on their face and pesters you with questions. Of course, like any good grandmother, she would spoil my sister and I like crazy. She was the one I could talk to about things that I really couldn't share with my parents. She is an angel and God love her like I do.

* * *

COLLINS' HERO:

My hero is my wonderful brother, Leo. He was the kind of older brother who would take me everywhere with him. In fact, he was the one of the few people I told that I was gay. Of course, he talked to me about it and what it was like – seeing as he was gay himself. He was always so supportive of my decision making and my choice of friends I hung out with. He was the one to pick me up when I would fall. Whenever I made a stupid mistake, he was there to fix it for me.

When I moved to New York to find a place to live, Leo took me under his wing and let me stay with him until I found a place of my own. That's why I loved him so much and I still do.

* * *

MAUREEN'S HERO:

My hero is my wonderful partner – Joanne. No matter how much trouble or stupid shit I do, Joanne's always there to straighten things up and my life back in order. She is the most wonderful, caring, loveable, kind, sweet, lawyer I know and love. She's been with me through thick and thin, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. I love the way she calls me Honeybear or Sweetie. I also love the sound of her voice when we're laughing or talking about something funny. I'm so glad that we met. No force strong enough can break the relationship that my Pookie and I share.

* * *

BENNY'S HERO:

My hero is my wonderful mom, Charlotte. Raising six kids couldn't have been easy for her – my dad left shortly after the oldest, Isaac, was born. I came after Isaac. Isaac and I helped mom with the kids since we were the oldest. After Isaac left for California to pursue a job in acting, it was up to me to help take care of the five of us that were left. Mom and I divided up responsibilities and stuff like that.

My mom died shortly before Alison and I met, so she'll never get to know her grandkids. But I know that from heaven, she'll be watching us – protecting our family, no matter how far apart we are.

* * *

Love will guide us  
Peace has tried us  
Hope inside us will lead the way  
On the road from  
Greed to giving  
Love will guide us  
Through the hard night


End file.
